1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary aspects of the present disclosure relate to an apparatus and method for determining optical center in camera module.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a position of a lens on which an image is captured in a sensor of a camera module is called an optical center. The optical center was conventionally measured by using a method of obtaining a centroid relative to a round range having a threshold in an image, but this method suffers from disadvantages in that it is seriously affected by an image noise and evenness of lens shading.
This method also suffers from disadvantages in that a great deviation is generated by setting of a threshold, because the shading itself is widely spread, and a measurement subject takes only a portion having the same threshold.